Nene
Nene (ねね) essentially replaces Kunoichi in Samurai Warriors 2 but has different techniques to separate herself from her. She is Hideyoshi's devoted wife. Her height in the Samurai Warriors series is 165 cm (5'5"). Fans voted her to fourteenth place in Gamecity's Samurai Warriors 3: Empires character popularity poll. Role in Games :"I like your style." ::~~''Zhu Rong; Warriors Orochi'' Samurai Warriors Nene has been supporting Hideyoshi since his days serving under Nobunaga. When Mitsuhide betrays his master, her husband races to avenge his lord at Yamazaki. Wanting to support her husband and her three closest "children" (Kiyomasa, Masanori, and Mitsunari), she joins them in battle to support and encourage them. Although Hideyoshi wins the battle and becomes Nobunaga's successor, Oichi dislikes Hideyoshi's new rule and asks Katsuie to assist her rebellion at Shizugatake. Upon their victory, the Oda clan disappears. Ieyasu then challenges her husband's position to power at Komaki-Nagakute. Whilst in battle, Hanzō barricades the normal road to Inuyama Castle and charges for Hideyoshi. Nene is the only one who can intercept him as she uses the ninja path. With her husband planning to subjugate the Hōjō and Date, Nene decides to secure the sea route for the Odawara Campaign and personally rid of the pirates allied with the Hōjō. With the excuse that he doesn't want to impose on her further, Hideyoshi sends her a letter requesting Chacha to be by his side. Not wanting him to play with his courtesan, Nene comes personally to assist the western siege of Odawara Castle. Their victory unites the land and she celebrates by making a delicious meal for her "family". In her dream stage, she goes out in the midst of Sekigahara to protect her husband's dream of a happy world. She delivers spankings to the "naughty children" in the Western and Eastern armies. Kobayakawa and Okuni help her out. When she wins the battle, Nene scolds both armies for not playing nice with one another. Wanting to protect Ieyasu for future support of his dream yet busy with other matters, Hideyoshi asks her to aid Ieyasu's escape through Iga in Samurai Warriors 3. Upon her arrival, she meets Hanzō and supports the shinobi. As Ieyasu escapes, Nene is inspired by the experience and Hanzō's professionalism to continue helping her beloved and three "children". Believing in her husband's dream of a happy land, she continues to support him in opposing Mitsuhide, Katsuie, and Ieyasu. At Komaki-Nagakute, she quickly routs Ieyasu and Hanzō but is surprised by Tadakatsu and Motochika's final resistance. Thanks to her efforts, Hideyoshi prevails. Her husband's new allies work together to conquer the rest of the land and combine their strengths a final time to defeat Ujiyasu. She attempts to infiltrate Odawara Castle the night before their siege, but she is discovered by Kotarō. Rescued by Hanzō, she repays the favor by protecting Ieyasu the following day. After the Hōjō's defeat, she once again makes lunch for her "family" and she delivers it to them while riding her ninja kite. Perhaps a slight goof on her part, she struggles to find a way to safely land so she can join them. Warriors Orochi At the beginning of Orochi's story, she is present as one of her husband's guards at Odawara Castle. She summons a ninja ambush to swarm the serpent army entering the castle's front gates. When she is defeated, she escapes capture to one day help her husband. Nene leads her small but independent army of ninja during Warriors Orochi. Using various covert abilities, she routinely defies Orochi. Though she gains the support of various ninja characters, excluding Goemon, her forces are defeated by Zhang Liao and Dong Zhuo. Determined to keep an eye on her new "children", she decides to join Wei. During the Samurai scenario in Warriors Orochi 2, she appears with her husband and Nobunaga's forces to aid Sakon in capturing Kiyomori. She shares her dream mode with Zhu Rong and Yuan Shao, as the three benevolent souls defend Hideyori from Cao Pi's massive army at Mai Castle. She technically doesn't offer any advice for the battle, but she does chide the otherwise fair officers -such as Jiang Wei and Yue Ying- to reflect on their actions. If she meets Masanori or Kiyomasa, she personally punishes them. She also is one of the three ninja who star in a new Edo Castle dream mode in Warriors Orochi Z. Together with Hanzō and Kotarō, she and other ninja band together to demonstrate their ninja strengths to Sun Ce's army. Her personal task in the battle is urging the party to rescue Ieyasu once they have set the castle on flames. After Orochi's second defeat, Nene followed her husband in Warriors Orochi 3. When they are attacked by the serpent army, however, she is taken prisoner and becomes a hostage for Kiyomasa's loyalty. She is freed when Masanori and company come to her rescue at Xuchang. Happy to be reunited with her family, Nene later helps Bao Sanniang locate Guan Suo in the past at Mt. Niutou. She also aids Deng Ai in storming Luoyang and defeating Zhong Hui. Pokémon Conquest Nene is the Busho Leader of Dokuga no Kuni in Pokémon Conquest. She initially opposed Nobunaga until he promised her that her people would not be harmed if she surrendered to him. Accepting his terms, she then fights as a member of his army. When the protagonist challenges her, Nene scolds him/her for picking on her lord and seeks to punish his/her bad behavior. Nene frets over the safety of her people when she suffers defeat and wonders if she should leave Nobunaga to save them. Once Hideyoshi reasons that Nobunaga would likely not forgive betrayal, she agrees to simply retreat. Her opinion of the protagonist has changed for the better as she happily asks him/her to take care of Dokuga no Kuni in her stead. Kessen Though she doesn't make an onscreen appearance, Nene is mentioned during cutscenes in Kessen III. Nobunaga mentions her whenever he spots Hideyoshi acting unfaithful to her. Character Information Development Wanting to give Hideyoshi a personal support character, Nene was included by the staff. The director wanted to also explore her historical trait of treating Mitsunari as her child. Although Kunoichi was removed from the cast in Samurai Warriors 2, he still wanted to include a female ninja so Nene was adapted for the position. Designers were originally looking to add "the cute mom" of the cast. She started as a darker character but changed when the staff wanted another heroine character. To some of the staff members, she is the good older sister type who always has a smile on her face. Her ninja techniques were made to add variety. Personality In spite of her profession, Nene is an optimistic and cheerful woman who shares her husband's dream of happy unification. She therefore considers every character, be they ally or foe, to be her own child. As a loving and considerate "mother" to her "children", she nurtures the ones closest to her and is more than willing to punish those who she thinks are out of line. After battles, Nene is the type of person who likes to make meals for her family to bring them closer together. She is also proud of her ninja techniques, or "Nene ninpo" as she calls it, and likes to use her skills to help her lecture her "children" or husband. To others who aren't close to her, she is sometimes seen as an overbearing individual who is scariest when she is angry. Hanzō considers her to be a poor excuse for a shinobi in the second game, but he eventually accepts her in the newest title. She dearly loves Hideyoshi and they dote over one another; she addresses him as "Darling" ("omae-sama" in Japanese). Nene considers herself to be the more responsible and durable of the pair, thinking that she needs to guard Hideyoshi for his own good. However, she isn't too fond of his cheating habits and he is wary when a lady is close to him if he thinks she is watching (in the Warriors Orochi series, he equates her countenance to an angry Sun Shang Xiang). If she catches or suspects him of attending to his mistress, she won't hesitate to beat him up. She treasures her three "children" and their own individual talents, but she chides them when they fight her or with one another. Out of the trio, she knows that Kiyomasa is the one who worries the most for her safety and is thankful for his genuine concern. She considers Mitsunari the most troublesome and often scolds him. During the Warriors Orochi series, she praises Yue Ying, Guan Ping, Zhu Rong, Da Qiao, and Bao Sanniang. Character Symbolism She's symbolized by the words "protect" (護) and "charity" (慈) and by yellow butterflies in the Samurai Warriors series. Nene's weapons are mostly accurate in their translations in that they are all "flying blades". Her second weapon, however, originally states that they fly through the sky. Her Power variation for her previous third weapon allows her to destroy mountains and her Speed variation possesses the roar of an ocean. Her fourth and Unique weapons are named after Toyotamahime, a water goddess and one of Watatsumi's daughters. She is also known as a princess of Izumo. When Yamasachihiko stayed at the water god's palace, she became his princess and lover. After Yamasachihiko left to return his homeland, she learned she was pregnant and left her home to follow him. Arriving at the beach to catch him in time, she then built a seashore hut for herself and their child, warning her husband not to look while she gave birth. Yamasachihiko swore he wouldn't, but his curiosity got the best of him and he took a small peek. Sadly, because he broke his promise, Toyotamahime was forced to revert to her true form as a giant shark and left her lover and newly born child behind forever. She yearned for them back at her home under the ocean and it's said she sings melancholy songs for her loved ones to this day. In spite of her forlorn story, Toyotamahime is thought to endow mothers the power to give birth to children. Since her daggers are named to always be "flying away", it's implied the goddess's blessings won't reach Nene. The original name for her fifth weapon can literally be translated to "Kitchen Knives Heart and Eye". In figurative terms, it means she has the heart and soul of a sweet homemaker, which is a common traditional and cultural trait for mothers in Japan. Her cinematics support the idea of her cooking food for Hideyoshi and her closest "children". Voice Actors * Erin Agostino - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Emily Bauer - Warriors Orochi series (English) * Wakana Yamazaki - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes *"I'll show you what I can do!" *"Did I just do that all by myself?" *"Time for punishment!" *"You're going to get a spanking, you little brat!" *"Honey, our children will be so proud of you!" *"These enemies are so weak! Who's feeding them anyway?" *"Two, four, six, eight. Who do we annihilate? The enemy!" *"Don't give up, Mitsunari!" :"Thank you again, my lady, for clarifying the obvious." :"You just have to be difficult, don't you?" ::~~Nene and Mitsunari; Samurai Warriors 2 *"I like you, Lady Nene. You're violent, impulsive, and you don't take orders from nobody." :"Am I supposed to be flattered by that?" ::~~Okuni and Nene; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Oh joy, another vast army of solders to annihilate. Nene, I assume you'll have no trouble handling yourself out there?" :"Thats right! I'm just the cutest little ball of rage and sharp edges!" :"Excellent. That's a good little psychopath." ::~~Noh and Nene; Samurai Warriors 2 Empires *"Don't get me wrong honey, I love it that you're here to help, but I've always wondered what drives a lady like yourself to join the fight? :"Because I love you, my dear. I want to be near you and make sure you're safe." :"Aw, that's sweet. So you're not just... keeping an eye on me?" :"Darling, do you think I'm here just because I'd kill you if I caught you with another woman? Don't be silly! I'd only break your arms and legs, that's all!" ::~~Hideyoshi and Nene; Samurai Warriors 2 Empires *"Okay, today is Hanzō's first flute recital! I've seen you practicing in secret, so I know you can do it. Let's hear it!" :"Impossible." :"Oh, I've made you shy. I know, I'll cover my ears so you won't be embarrassed. Now, try your best!" :"Is there a reason to play now?" ::~~Nene and Hanzō‎; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires *"Kiyomasa, we're allies now. If something is bothering you, don't hesitate to ask! I'll do anything for you, just name it!" :"A-Anything!? Then, Lady Nene, I have one such request..." :"Uh-huh, what is it, Kiyomasa?" :"No, I mean. Please punish me for thinking such nasty thoughts!" ::~~Nene and Kiyomasa‎; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires Gameplay Moveset Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Attacks : , ( ): connects her blades together and sends them spinning out in front of her. Pressing the button once more splits the blades apart and they individually come back to her. : , ,( ): knocks her foe up with her blades, spins upward to slice them up, and finishes by throwing a bomb down for her enemy's landing. : , , ,( ): a spinning kick that dizzies, flips upside down, connects her blades together, and kicks them so they circle around her. : , , , ,( ): slashing forward a few times then throws her weapons like boomerangs. : , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) slashes with her dagger and creates two replicas of herself. : , , , , , , , : left and right slashes and alternating kicks that ends with a spinning handstand. : , : Like all nimble ninja type characters, she can double jump. : , : jumps down making a shockwave. : , : throws her daggers downward. :Dashing : throws her daggers forward as she crouches to a stop. : : stays in one spot and throws her connected blades in a designated direction. In her True Musou version, she'll finish the attack with a few swipes. In her level 3 version, three copies of her will mimic her. If she's on a horse, energy blasts will appear instead. :R1 + , ( ), ( ): Performs a few hand signals and creates a number of mirror images of herself that ghost her movements. The maximum number of copies she can make is three. :R1 + , ( ), ( ): Nene spins and transforms into an enemy officer or even a generic soldier. The more button presses will increase the likelihood of turning into a nearby unique officer. If she turns into a unique officer, she'll gain her enemy's moveset but will not be able to do their R1 abilities. The effect wears off when she gets hit by a powerful attack,or when she tries to mount a horse. :Personal Skill ': ('Agility) Easier to perform flips while in mid-air. Mounted Attacks : , :Throws her one of her blades to launch enemies : , , :Throws green ninja magic on the ground : , , , :Throws both of her blades on either sides. : , , , , , , : ;Warriors Orochi Same attacks excluding her C5 and Level 3 Musou. Her R1 attacks have also changed: : , : An airdash that makes her temporarily invincible. Nene rolls forward. :R1: Slashes and makes replicas of herself. :Direction + R1: Nene lunges forward, grabs an enemy, and piledrives them into the ground. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Nene jumps on to her blades which she has turned into a large Shuriken beneath her. She spins around while hovering above the ground slightly, creating a whirlwhind. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi Ultimate Musou is now True Musou in Warriors Orochi 3. Gains the following addition. *'R1': Fighting Style Upon initial observation - Nene is effectively, a clone of Kunoichi. This is true motion-for-motion in her standard string and her second charge string; the primary difference beyond that is range. Nene's moveset allows for stronger mid-range crowd clearing than her predecessor. The trade-off as such, is a loss in dueling options, she generally has a harder time singling out opponents. This difference in area damage over localized damage is further emphasized in her musou. Opposite of her predecessor, Nene remains stationary and sends out her blades in the controlled direction - giving lots of room to breath in a mass - but not the best at killing officers. Overall, she should be used more or less as one would use Kunoichi, as what generally applies to her applies to Nene as well. Players should utilize her speed, crowd control and take due care in duels. Weapons Samurai Warriors 2 Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 3 Historical Information thumb|Portrait of Kōdai-In. Personal Info Kōdai-In was a kind and maternal woman. Those around her praised her elegance and wisdom though she was known to have been on bad terms with Hideyoshi's concubines (Yodo-dono in particular). She may have been good friends with Maeda Matsu, Maeda Toshiie's wife. She didn't always agree with her husband's actions as she openly chastised his fickle nature regarding Kobayakawa Hideaki's hastily dismissed adoption. She took pity on him and acted as his surrogate mother. Other people who thought her as their mother were Fukushima Masanori and Kato Kiyomasa. Her marriage to Hideyoshi is believed to have been one made through convenience since neither started with mass wealth or high status. Though they apparently loved one another, their marriage was pretty rocky. The main clue to suggest as much was through a letter written by Oda Nobunaga. He was uncharacteristically polite and intimate, wishing to encourage her to remain steadfast. In the letter, he wrote: Despite any difficulties they may have experienced, she shared her husband's pride when they rose from rags to riches. Unlike her husband, she did not get to enjoy her family's power since Hideyoshi pushed her into the background. His fascination with Yodo-dono is believed to be the cause. Though she never converted to Christianity, she cared for the Jesuits in Japan. Luís Fróis wrote that she acted with the presence of a pagan's wife and referred to her as "Queen". Other Names Nene (寧々) is suggested to be Kodai In's given name before she became a nun. In contemporary times, it is written in hiragana for simplicity. Several sources also argue that her name was usually shortened as Ne, O-ne, or Nei. "Ne" or "O-Ne" can be spelled as 「おね」 or 「祢」. "Nei" is written as 「寧」, 「寧子」, 「子為」 or 「ねい」. She also had a name privately given to her by Hideyoshi when they got married. When she rose in higher political status, records state that she became Kita no Mandokuro (北政所). It remains unclear if she was called this name during her lifetime. Life and Death Nene was the second daughter of Sugihara Sadatoshi, a warrior in Owari who was also Hideaki's real father. When her aunt married into the Asano family, Nene was adopted by Asano Nagakatsu. In 1561, Asahi, Hideyoshi's real mother, successfully convinced Nagakatsu to marry their children together. Since Hideyoshi came from poverty, he relied on Nene's somewhat higher status to support him. Lacking a male heir, Hideyoshi was additionally adopted as Nagakatsu's son. His other adopted sons include Kiyomasa and Masanori. Nene was unable to conceive children so Hideyoshi frequently visited concubines. In 1568, Nene started to live in Gifu Castle. Six years later, after Hideyoshi gained 120,000 koku at Nagahama, he moved his mother and Nene to another location. After he claimed Mitsuhide's life at Yamazaki, Nene moved with her husband to Osaka Castle. As the newly assigned kanpaku's wife, she was given the supervision of negotiating hostages with the local feudal lords. When Hideyoshi was donned as Taiko, Nene was donned the first lady by Emperor Go-Yozei on May 14, 1588. During Hideyoshi's Korean campaign, Nene assisted her husband by giving advise on how to transfer supplies from Japan to Korea. She communicated to him by letters. Following Hideyoshi's death, Nene gave the eastern ward of Osaka Castle to Tokugawa Ieyasu and relocated herself to the imperial palace. She overlooked many financial decisions and created services for Hōkō-ji. It is rumored that she also disliked Yodo-dono handling her husband's fortune and took a pro-Tokugawa stance. She separated herself from the concubine and went into hermitage. Others argue that the women were actually good friends and distanced from one another to insure the Toyotomi's future. It is speculated that the latter scenario is closer to the truth, as many female relatives of the Western army were said to be taken under Nene's care following the Battle of Sekigahara. In 1603, Nene attended Hideyori and Senhime's wedding. She came with a bald head as she intended to become a nun. Two years later, she chose Kōdai-ji as her final resting place and moved there permanently. The Tokugawa shogunate gave her government protection in 1615. The shrine is the place where she passed away peacefully nine years later. Her exact age when she died is unclear as she could have been 76, 77, or 83 years old. Gallery Image:Nene-sw2concept.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 polished concept art Nene-sw3.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render Nene-3rdcostume.jpg|Third costume in Warriors Orochi 2 Nene-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Downloadable crossover costume Nene-nobuambitonline.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Online render for Houou no Shou Nene-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Nobunyaga no Yabou render __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters